I should have told you a long time ago
by findmyownway
Summary: "No matter what happens, we always have a choice. Even when it seems that there is no option, there is always something else that can be done. What happens in our lives is the result of decisions that we make." - George Eliot "If you love me, say it, do something, next week it's my wedding. Next week our lives are about to change forever." Alicia said to Will. AU


_Author's note:__ Hi, it's my first fic in english (and my first fic about The Good Wife). English is not my native language. So if I made any mistakes just tell me so I can correct them._

_I hope you will enjoy my story. Thanks for reading. I'm looking forward for reviews._

_All italics are Will's thoughts_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own The Good Wife _

* * *

"A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...

Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever"

― Dave Matthews Band

**January 27th 10:30 PM**

"If you love me, say it, do something, next week it's my wedding. Next week our lives are about to change forever."

Will stares at her, unable to speak properly, tears in his eyes.

_(Come on Will, tell her she can't marry him, and tell her I love you. Tell her you love her more than you love yourself.)_

"But you, if you love me why are you marrying him"

"Because you never make a move Will, and Peter is kind, he loves me. It's the right choice."

"The right choice isn't always the best choice, Leesh."

"Goodbye Will." Will takes his hand to stop her.

"Wait, are you happy? I mean, with him?"

"I think I am."

Alicia leaves him alone with his thoughts without looking back, but as soon as she steps a foot in the elevator she starts crying. Why love it so complicated? She will get married to Peter tomorrow, she really likes him, but she loves Will. But Peter was never afraid to express his feelings.

Will and Alicia met the first time in Georgetown.

**FLASHBACK - The first meeting**

The first lesson of the day was Corporate Law with Mr. Carter a former judge. The class has already starts for 10 minutes when a knock at the door was heard. A young man enters. He was wearing a dark blue blazer over a white T-shirt and dark pants with black converse Chuck Taylor. He has a casual, elegant style.

"Yes" Mr. Carter said.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"And you are?"

"I'm Will, Will Gardner" he said with a smile.

"So Mr. Gardner, why are you late?"

"I... I was helping an old lady cross the street."

Several students were laughing at his joke.

"Go take a seat Mr. Gardner."

"Thanks Sir."

Will start going in the back of the class when Mr. Carter stops him

"No, no, here take a seat on the front."

Alicia shakes his head why the only seat available was next to her. She didn't need an arrogant, seductive and handsome boy to distract her.

"Will." He offers his hand "And you are?"

Alicia didn't bother to look at him

"I listen the lesson."

"Nice to meet you "I listen the lesson.""

They are writing on their notebooks listening Mr. Carter, but not without throwing some glances at each other. After few minutes Will heard a voice.

"Alicia"

"Wait what?!" looking at her. _(God, she's so pretty)_

"Alicia, I'm Alicia Cavanaugh."

**END FLASHBACK**

**Four days later - January 31th 08:30 PM**

_Knock knock_

"Alicia, please open, I need to talk to you."

The door opens, Alicia was wearing her Georgetown hoodie, her hair was messy but she's still beautiful.

"Will what are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something."

She let him enters in her apartment

"Cancel the wedding, don't marry Peter. I love you, I should have told you a long time ago, but I'm telling you now before it's too late. We've only got one life. It's better to have remorse than regrets right?"

"I can't Will. I'm so sorry."

**Two days later - February 3rd 1:30 PM**

This is it, today it's the wedding.

The ceremony begins. Will takes a seat at the end of the alley next to the exit of the church. He doesn't know why he is here; he doesn't want to see the love of his life married another man. But at the same time she was, she is, his best friend, he has to be here. Peter was already on the aisle with the preacher waiting for the bride. Will hates Peter. He only met him once, but he knew he didn't deserve Alicia.

Everybody turns around to see the bride walks down the aisle in a pretty white gown. She's holding Owen's arm.

"We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the wedding of Alicia Cavanaugh and Peter Florrick. "

_(I can't help, but imagine from my seat that it's me your future husband.)_

"If anyone knows any reason why these two should not enter into holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace. "

_(I raise my head looking towards Alicia. My heart beats fast when I look into his beautiful eyes. And, I stand, my knees are feeling weak. Now everybody is looking at me. It's impossible for me to speak when I see tears rolling down his cheek. I leave the church.)_

Will is leaning against his car a cigarette in his hand. Alicia hates when he smokes, but right now it's the only thing he can do to calm himself. Finishing his last cigarette he saw Alicia running in his direction.

"Why are you here?"

"I left Peter. I love you Will, I can't get you out of my mind even if I tried. I deserved better than Peter, I deserved you. I don't care anymore about what people are going to think. You're the one."

"I love you so much Alicia. You have no idea how much I love you."

**FIN**


End file.
